1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thong-style hose and more particularly pertains to a new close-fitting undergarment for improving the user's appearance and comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a thong-style hose is known in the prior art. More specifically, a thong-style hose heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,914,799; U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,957; U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,932; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,523; U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,609; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 243,561.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new close-fitting undergarment. The inventive device includes a hosiery item having a thong-style top which is adapted to cover a user's waist, and also having leg portions which is attached to the top and which is adapted to cover the user's legs.
In these respects, the close-fitting undergarment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of improving the user's appearance and comfort.